


После ранения

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Shippy Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, gunshot wound, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, Огнестрельное ранение, восстановление после ранения, преслеш, хёрт/комфорт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: События сразу после ранения Риза, s01e10 - начало s01e11.
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese, Гарольд Финч|Джон Риз
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, POI 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	После ранения

  
— Зашей его. Никаких вопросов. И ты снова сможешь стать врачом.

Первый раз Риз отключился ещё в машине, но пришёл в себя, когда Финч неловко перетаскивал его оттуда на каталку. Спина ещё даст о себе знать после такой нагрузки, но это всё потом. Сейчас Риз мутным взглядом смотрел на гору денег, прихваченную Финчем из схрона, сделанного как раз на такой случай, которую тот вывалил перед патологоанатомом. Финч бросил взгляд на Джона, состояние которого вызывало у него всё больше тревоги. Весь бледный, лицо блестит от холодного липкого пота, дыхание хриплое, поверхностное.

Финч старался не смотреть туда, где рука Риза слабо комкала белое больничное полотенце, нужное чтобы хоть чем-то прикрыть рану перед тем, как накинуть сверху простыню для трупов.

Фарук Мадани, талантливый хирург, напряжённо сжимал губы, что-то оценивая про себя. Смотрел то на Финча, то на отключающегося Риза, то на толстые пачки долларов. Наконец, ответил:

— Я не смогу. Мне нужны медикаменты, инструменты… — он поколебался. — Я могу просто ушить рану, но это его не спасёт.

— Где их можно достать? — коротко спросил Финч. Он не привык давать волю эмоциям в критических ситуациях. Потом, всё потом.

Фарук покачал головой:

— У нас строгий учёт. Выдача исключительно по запросам от врачей.

— Разрешите воспользоваться вашим компьютером?

Порядком устаревший компьютер Финч краем глаза заметил ещё когда катил сюда Джона. Больнице следовало лучше следить за безопасностью собственных систем — совсем простеньких программ, которые Финч носил с собой на флешке, хватило, чтобы получить полный доступ.

Выбрать врача, который сейчас на дежурстве и может запросить препараты подобного рода…

— Диктуйте, доктор Мадани.

Хорошо, что у индивидуальных шкафчиков были магнитные ключи. Финч довольно быстро нашёл форму медбрата, подходящую ему по размеру. Быстро — но не мгновенно. С трудом согнувшись, чтобы переодеть брюки на форменные, он кожей чувствовал отсчёт секунд.

Сейчас для Риза как никогда было важно время. Хватило и того, что Финчу пришлось остановиться на полдороги, чтобы перетянуть рану на бедре.

Финч тогда заметил в зеркало заднего вида, что Джону стало совсем плохо. Тот почти обмяк на сиденье, голова безвольно запрокинулась назад. Финч припарковал машину у обочины, выскочил, распахнул заднюю дверь. Чёрная в этом освещении кровь пропитала штанину, на полу была заметна лужица, пока ещё небольшая.

Где-то в автомобильной аптечке должен был быть жгут, но это бы только их задержало. Финч принялся расстёгивать ремень на Ризе, касаясь пальцами тонкой ткани рубашки. В другое время Джон обязательно бы как-нибудь пошутил, чтобы скрыть неловкость, но сейчас он только мутно скользнул взглядом по Финчу.

Руки предательски мелко подрагивали. Пусть Финч и не позволял эмоциям затуманить разум, тело колотила дрожь. Не сейчас, позже, позже…

Финч, как смог, обмотал ремнём ногу выше раны, затянул потуже. Вот так, достаточно, чтобы довезти Риза до больницы.

Теперь помощь опять откладывалась. Финч дошёл до выдачи, назвал номер и забрал всё, что просил доктор Мадани. Препараты, капельницы, хирургические иглы и инструменты, упакованные в стерильный бокс. Спина болела всё сильнее, заставляя хромать заметнее, чем обычно, но Финч стиснул зубы, не позволяя себе идти медленнее.

Доктор Мадани уже успел подготовить одно из помещений для вскрытия, которое на сегодня станет операционной. Резко пахло хлорсодержащими веществами и спиртом.

Риз лежал на столе без сознания, рубашка распахнута, брюки срезаны.

— Кладите всё туда, — надо было видеть, как изменился Мадани. Если до того он был напряжён и осторожен, то теперь перед Финчем был уверенный в себе специалист. — Надевайте перчатки, будете мне ассистировать. Разрежьте ему рукав. Нужно поставить катетер.

Когда Финч привёз Риза на очередную конспиративную квартиру, дело близилось к утру. Доктор Мадани настаивал на том, чтобы оставить Риза в больнице, но Финч не мог так рисковать с ФБР на хвосте.

Переместить Джона так, чтобы не повредить швы, было тяжко, и Финч потратил довольно много времени, но всё же сумел сделать это более или менее нетравматично для них обоих.

Теперь Риз спал, наколотый тяжёлыми обезболивающими, непривычно бледный и осунувшийся. Финч поправил одеяло, подушку и осторожно опустился в перетащенное поближе к кровати кресло.

Усталость навалилась тяжёлой волной. Только сейчас, когда первая опасность миновала, а доктор обещал, что шансы выкарабкаться у Риза весьма неплохи, Финч почувствовал на себя всю тяжесть произошедшего. Он посмотрел на собственные ладони — они дрожали, как и плечи.

Он провёл руками по лицу, растёр пальцами переносицу. Следовало дать себе поспать хотя бы пару часов — доктор Мадани говорил, что Риза не стоит трогать часа три, до того, как придёт время новой капельницы. Но уснуть сейчас, кажется, было невозможно.

Финч с некоторым трудом поднялся на ноги — спину тянуло и резко простреливало по нерву до самой ступни — и, хромая, пошёл в ванную, где, как он помнил, лежала полная аптечка. Вытащил блистер обезболивающего, выдавил на ладонь сразу две таблетки. Подумал, добавил ещё пару препаратов сверху.

Запил водой, тяжело опёрся о раковину, позволяя себе, наконец, испугаться за Джона. Из зеркала на него смотрело собственное серое лицо с наливающимися мешками.

Финч несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

Что ж, пока мистер Риз спит, неплохо бы поискать в сети информацию на этого агента Сноу. Он выключил свет, оставив только лампу около монитора, и включил компьютер. Светает в декабре поздно, а тяжёлые шторы окончательно погружали комнату в полутьму.

Часа через полтора Финч почти закончил вскрывать ту часть полицейской базы, которая касалась контактов с федеральными агентами. Действовать следовало максимально осторожно, ведь любая ошибка могла стоить им раскрытия их местоположения.

Он не сразу понял, что его зовут.

— Финч! — голос Риза был глух и почти неразличим, но даже так в нём отчётливо слышалась тревога. — Финч!

Финч довольно проворно выскочил из кресла, подошёл к Ризу.

Тот пытался подняться на локтях, приподнимаясь и падая обратно. Лицо было напряжено, зубы стиснуты, глаза слепо шарили по полутёмной комнате.

— Мистер Риз, — позвал Финч, аккуратно, но настойчиво надавливая на плечи Джона и заставляя снова лечь. — Я здесь.

Взгляд Риза, наконец, сфокусировался на лице Финча. Он перестал пытаться сесть, лицо медленно обмякло.

— Всё хорошо, — мягко проговорил Финч.

Риз ещё немного молча посмотрел на него, затем прикрыл глаза и снова провалился в сон.

Финч поработал ещё некоторое время, в основном пытаясь определить, что конкретно ФБР имеет на Риза, и планируя вероятные пути отхода, если агент Сноу найдёт их след, пока не пришло время всего того списка действий, которые доктор Мадани ему надиктовал.

Риза пришлось побеспокоить. Рана выглядела ужасно, но это не помешало Финчу сменить повязку. Когда он закончил вводить дополнительные препараты в капельницу, Финч заметил на себе взгляд Джона из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Мистер Риз! — неловко повернулся Финч. — Как вы?

Риз издал неопределённый звук, впрочем, Финч и сам согласился бы, что вопрос прозвучал глупо.

— В вас стреляли, помните? Кто-то из людей агента Сноу.

Риз медленно кивнул, и Финч продолжил:

— Вас прооперировали. Хирург сказал, что прогнозы хорошие. Мы на одной из моих тайных квартир, и некоторое время побудем здесь.

Риз попробовал пошевелиться, и Финч поддержал его под спину:

— Пить вам ещё нельзя, извините. Если вы ощущаете онемение в ногах или вам сложно ими двигать — это нормально и скоро пройдёт. Последствия наркоза…

— Финч, — слабо оборвал его Риз. — Я не первый раз…

— Да, — выдохнул Финч. — Я должен был это учесть. Вам сейчас лучше поспать.

— Не нужно так беспокоиться.

— Это я сам буду решать, — коротко отрезал Финч. Сообразил, как должен бы себя чувствовать Риз после наркоза и лошадиной дозы антибиотика, спросил: — Ввести вам противорвотное? Доктор Мадани одобрил его, при необходимости.

Риз только отрицательно покачал головой. Казалось, он ещё не полностью пришёл в себя, и его сознание скользит где-то на границе между явью и забытьём.

— Вам лучше быть в покое. Здесь плотные шторы, так что свет не должен мешать. Если потребуется что-то — зовите.

Риз не ответил, и Финч вышел на кухню, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Постепенно возвращалось чувство голода, и Финч полез в морозилку. Запас долгохранящихся замороженных продуктов имелся в каждой квартире Финча — на всякий случай. Как и запас воды, и минимальный список лекарств.

Он разогрел еду в микроволновке и даже что-то съел — несмотря на то, что запах человеческих потрохов до сих пор стоял в носу. И тот желтоватый раствор антибиотика, которым доктор Мадани их промывал… ох, нет, у Финча хватило выдержки, чтобы следовать инструкциям доктора, но сейчас лучше об этом не вспоминать.

За окнами посветлело, но от этого Финча только начало клонить в сон. Он пережил сегодня не самую лучшую свою ночь, но наступило утро, никаких критических изменений не произошло, а значит, можно было расслабиться.

Финч устроился на небольшом диванчике, заменявшем стулья, всего на минуточку, переждать приступ усталости, и сам не заметил, как провалился в сон.

Когда Финч проснулся, то не сразу сообразил, где находится. Потом посмотрел на часы и быстро поднялся, на ходу одёргивая смявшуюся рубашку — он спал больше четырёх часов.

Риз лежал на боку, свернувшись и стиснув зубы. Увидев Финча, он попробовал выпрямится и сделать вид, что всё в порядке, но наткнулся на негодующий взгляд.

— Мистер Риз! Почему вы не разбудили меня? Телефон лежал рядом с вами, вам нужно было всего лишь провести по экрану…

— Не беспокойся, Финч. Со мной всё нормально, — якобы бодро ответил Джон. Получилось не очень.

Финч хотел было сказать, что он видит, как «нормально», но вместо этого просто набрал ампулу обезболивающего в шприц.

— Надеюсь, вы не повредили катетер.

— Морфин? — уточнил Риз, наблюдая за действиями Финча.

— Первые сутки. Подождите немного, сейчас боль отпустит. Я принесу вам воды.

Финч вышел на кухню, вернулся с кружкой. Риз забрал её у него из рук, сам сделал несколько глотков, поставил на стол рядом с собой. Судя по его смягчающимся движениям, препарат начинал действовать.

— Что-то ещё нужно? Чуть позже я схожу за подходящей вам едой.

Риз, все ещё бледный, с тенями под глазами, но не смертельно-белый, как ночью, поморщился:

— Я создаю тебе слишком много проблем. Прости.

— Мистер Риз! — начал было Финч, но тот его перебил:

— Ты не обязан делать… всё это. Мог бы просто оставить меня, — он вдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Морфин, определённо, начал действовать. Хорошо.

— Мистер Риз, — ещё раз сухо произнёс Финч. — Я думал, что в ЦРУ приветствуют командную работу, и напарники нужны для того, чтобы помогать друг другу.

— Я тоже так думал… когда-то, — глухо ответил Риз и отвернулся.

Финч промолчал. Всё-таки не всю информацию удаётся добыть из официальных документов, пусть и засекреченных.

— Я выйду в магазин, — проговорил он, глядя в окно. — Если что-то потребуется — телефон при вас.

— Да, — отозвался Риз. — Финч…

— Что?

Джон, с трудом привстав на локте, потянулся рукой к Финчу. Взял его ладонь, притянул к себе, мазнул губами по тыльной стороне, по костяшкам пальцев. Выдохнул коротко:

— Спасибо.

Пальцы Риза ослабли, выпуская руку Финча, он всё-таки провалился в забытьё.

Тот поправил на лбу Риза короткие прилипшие волосы, вздохнул тихо:

— Разве мог я поступить иначе, мистер Риз?  



End file.
